the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Skarmory! Episode 33!
|image=33.jpg|Epnumber=33|airdate=15 Oct 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Pidgey|next=Deoxys}} The Dex! Skarmory! Episode 33! is the thirty-third episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Steel Spirit Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Armor Bird Pokémon, Skarmory! It aired on October 15th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Skarmory is the Armor Bird Pokémon, but doesn't actually have skin of iron. * They get their name and appearance from the fact that they nest in PokeThorn Bushes, causing their skin to form incredibly tough calluses. * Skarmory have very hollow wings, but they are as sharp as swords, some ancient cultures used its wings to make weaponry. * Their wings often times become very banged up, causing Skarmory to shed and regrow them. * They have the ability to fly at speeds of 180 miles per hour. * Its name is a combination of the words "Sky" and "Armory", but can also be a play on "Scar" due to its iron-hard skin. * Skarmory closely resembles a Harpey Eagle, but has teeth, rather than a beak and has some sort of growth on its head that is similar to those found on Pteranodons. * Skarmory holds the record for most kidnappings in the games and anime (excluding Team Rocket). It could be a trait of the species. * Skarmory is a counter-part to Mantine, with whom it shares a secondary Flying-type, and the same Base Stat Total. However Mantine is specially oriented, while Skarmory is physically oriented. They are also version exclusives in Gold and Silver. * It's a very common misconception that Skarmory was introduced in Gen III, due to how rare it is in the Gen II games. Folkemon * Skarmory is based on the Harpey, which is a vicious mythological creature that lives in harsh landscapes and preys on people. * It could also draw inspiration from the Gagana, which is a Russian bird with an iron beak and copper talons that guards a river. * There is also the Alicanto, which is a Chilean Bird with metallic wings that eats precious metals. It tricks people and takes their gold. * Lastly, Skarmory shares traits with the Greek Stymphalian Birds, which were man-eating birds with bronze beaks and iron feathers. They were the pets of the god of War. * These birds produced toxic poop, and were defeated by Toxic arrows, something Skarmory would be immune to. Battle Strategy Utility * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Sturdy * Nature: Impish (+Defense, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: HP and Defense * Moves: ** Roost ** Spikes ** Whirlwind ** Brave Bird * Sturdy grants Skarmory a natural Focus Sash that is reusable. Giving it Leftovers will increase your longevity. * Spikes can be laid down up to three times to deal damage to any Pokémon that switches in on the opponent's field. * Whirlwind works well with this, forcing out Pokémon to add up Spikes damage. * Brave Bird works as your only offensive move. It hits relatively hard. * Roost will allow you to heal back recoil, and any damage you take. * Skarmory's excellent natural bulk, coupled with this moveset makes it very difficult to take down. 'Random Thoughts' * Shed Shell is an option if you are worried about Magnet Pull Magnezone. * Taunt can help cripple opposing walls. * Custap Berry can guarantee a first move when your HP is low. * Toxic pairs well with Skarmory's excellent bulk. Gallery 33.jpg Folkemon - Skarmory.JPG Skarmory Intro.JPG Skarmory.JPG Skarmory Battle.JPG Skarmory End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Skarmory Category:Skarmory Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Folkémon Category:Leftovers Category:Sturdy Category:Spikes Category:Roost Category:Brave Bird Category:Whirlwind Category:Shed Shell Category:Taunt Category:Custap Berry Category:Toxic